Golden Sun: Together
by Princess Viv
Summary: “Though it still haunts me. Though it still hurts me. Though it still makes me cry… I know that we’ll always be together.” Traces of Mud, Flame and Wind. Oneshot. Please RR! Dedicated to Kimchan.


_Princess Viv: Hiya all! It's good to be writing a new story and being able to publish it again, without worrying about updating it… lol._

_Well, this is probably going to be my last Golden Sun one shot I'll ever write… I have already got four, and it's time I got onto other subjects I want to write about. _

_This fic is a one shot, as I just mentioned, and it is tragedy and angst (yes, for once it isn't romance) though it does contain traces of Mudshipping, Windshipping and Flameshipping. This story is dedicated as well, this time to Kim-chan (Raitei). I hope you all enjoy it, especially you, Kim-chan!_

_**Summary: **"Though it still haunts me. Though it still hurts me. Though it still makes me cry… I know that we'll always be together."_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.**_

**

* * *

**

Golden Sun: Together

_By Princess Viv_

_**For Kim-chan** _

_**Love from Viv-neechan**_

_

* * *

It's been so many years now. So many years since it happened._

_Ten years to be exact. Ten years today. It happened ten years ago._

_But I can still remember that day like yesterday… It's so clear in my mind. Like a video tape being played repeatedly and never worn out._

_I've been playing that tape for ten years._

_I remember her telling me that nothing would ever separate us._

_I remember him saying we would always be together, in mind, body and soul._

_Sometimes I feel so alone, I can't find the courage to believe that anymore._

_Sometimes I want to break down and cry._

_Sometimes I just feel like I want to let go of everything. Let go of the past. Let go of life._

_But I know I have to be strong. I know I have to hold on. I know that they're still there, still with me till the very end._

_I do believe that._

* * *

_It had been a very normal day. Just another normal day. What could go wrong on a normal day?_

_Well… everything._

_It's ironic how the most normal of days change instantly into the worst days of all._

"Isaac! Mia!"

_That had been the start of something I'd never forget. It was the beginning of my loneliness, and the end of their lives._

Garet burst through the door of Isaac and Mia's house noisily, an anxious expression on his face, his amber eyes glowing with worry, ignoring the fact that he had interrupted the family's evening meal. His large axe was held tightly in a gloved hand.

Isaac and Mia had stood up simultaneously at Garet's loud call, both alert and surprised, poised for action, ready for anything that came their way. Their gazes lingered on the weapon in his hand, and fear struck their hearts.

"Are we being attacked by bandits?" Isaac questioned his best friend, frowning, confused.

"No, but there's a huge creature heading towards us! I've never seen anything like it before! WE don't know where it came from." Garet explained, his eyebrows furrowed deep with worry, "It looks bad, Isaac… Everyone's already there, ready to ward it off. We'll need all the help we can get – I'm sorry, but we need you and Mia especially… Come on, hurry!" he turned slightly, waiting for the couple, but evidently itching to go. The usual funny, oafish fire adept had vanished, replaced with seriousness and solemnity.

"What about Kimi?" Mia quickly picked up her four-year-old daughter who was sitting at the table, talking to herself happily and chewing on some meat, ignorant of the frantic happenings surrounding her.

"Bring her with you. We'll drop her off at Kraden's house. The other children are there too, including Alice and Richard – it's the safest place they can be at the moment." Garet replied as Isaac scurried around for his and Mia's weapons, which he quickly found; they were dusty with misuse.

"I've got everything." Isaac hastily clipped on his brown cloak, Mia's staff and his sword in his gloved hands. "Let's go." He stated with a calm voice, though his blue eyes blazed as he glanced at his wife and young daughter as the four exited the house, dinner abandoned on the kitchen table.

* * *

"Kraden, please take good care of her. Don't let anything happen to her." Mia hugged her young daughter tightly, not wanting to let her go as her jittery words tumbled out. Beside them, Isaac nodded furiously, his blue eyes reflecting Mia's anxieties.

Isaac, Mia, Garet and the little girl stood in front of Kraden's one storey house. The old man blinked behind his thin spectacles as many other children crowded behind him in the house, staring out at the adults with wide eyes. Isaac recognised Felix and Kay's six-year-old son, Richard, as well as Garet and Jenna's three-year-old daughter, Alice, in the midst of kids; his lips subconsciously lifted a little as Garet gave his young daughter a small smile; she waved back cutely, grinning at her red haired father.

"Do not worry, Mia." Kraden bowed his old head stiffly and gently placed his aging hands on Kim, Isaac and Mia's four-year-old daughter, who was currently extremely confused at why her parents looked so worried; however, Kim's child doubts and anxieties were washed away when she noticed her friends, Alice and Richard, who were waving at her.

_She had looked at me with such frightened eyes… It was a foreshadow of what was to come. Not that I would've known, of course. I was clueless to her fate. At the time, I just smiled back at her._

"Thank you, Kraden." Isaac tipped his head slightly, his golden hair catching the sunset's dimming rays, causing it to gleam brightly; his lips were now set in a grim straight line, "We know she will be safe in your hands."

"Kim, Kimi, listen to me." Mia quickly bent down to stare her young daughter in the eyes seriously, wishing to say a few last words before they departed, not wanting to leave her vulnerable child at all. The Mercury adept felt a smile grace her features as she stared at her blue haired daughter. _"She does look like me so much… But at least she has Isaac's eyes… She's so beautiful… My baby girl…"_

"Kimi, be a good girl now, okay? Uncle Kraden is going to look after you for a while, so behave, alright? Mommy and Daddy need to go somewhere important with Uncle Garet, but we will be back soon, so don't worry." Mia's words were hardly above a whisper now as Kim's bright blue eyes stared, confused, into her aquamarine orbs.

With a small nod, the four-year-old girl beamed innocently, "Okay, Mommy."

Isaac and Mia smiled, bringing their faces to life. She would be safe, they knew, as they both planted a soft kiss of love on their daughter's forehead. And shortly, Garet, Isaac and Mia left, all clutching their weapons tightly, ready to face their enemy in battle.

"Bye bye Mommy! Bye bye Daddy!"

_Bye bye…_

* * *

The fierce battle had been raging for about half an hour now; still the Valeans fought on bravely, not willing to give up to the beast. However, the animal just kept making its way steadily towards the centre of the village, most probably intending to destroy it. It was too strong, and too big, for normal people to simply defeat.

Meanwhile, Isaac breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath; he could feel his hands tiring from fatigue as they rested on his trusty but heavy sword. He glanced briefly over at Mia, who was hurriedly reviving and healing others. A grim smile lit his handsome face, and he once again pounced on the monster, hoping to cause more damage to it by using his psynergy and djinn.

The enormous beast was a creature none had ever come across before. It greatly resembled a dragon, with a scaly green body and huge wings that unfurled from its spiny back; however, it also had a head that was of an unrecognisable creature, and very large and sharp claws, which had so far caused much damage; its final and lethal body part was its long, thin tail, equipped with its very own razor-sharp spikes.

Even with all the best adepts fighting their hardest, they found this creature too difficult to overcome. Its scaly skin deflected many of their attacks and psynergy, much to their irritation and anxiety. As Isaac and Felix parried with the dragon's head, using their Venus earth psynergy to damage the beast, Piers was at the back using his Mercury water attacks, meanwhile also healing whoever desperately hurt stumbled across his path, though he mainly left that to their expert healer, Mia; on one side of the beast, husband and wife Jenna and Garet aided each other with their Mars fire barrage, hoping to disintegrate and burn away the creature's armour, whilst Ivan and Sheba, who were due to marry next month, though that was the furthest thing from their minds at the moment, used their Jupiter lightning and wind psynergy on the other side, battering away with all their might.

"Damnit, this stupid thing is nearing the village! Stop it!" someone somewhere in the fight yelled, distraught; the words drifted to Isaac's intent ears, and he frowned, worried, as he drove his blade onward at the monster's head. _"What can we do? This beast is too strong for us to overpower. We have already lost many men… So much death… again…"_ He stared at his fallen comrades with a look of pity and sorrow, trying to avoid staring at the spillage of blood everywhere; memories from nine years ago called to him.

In another five minutes, the stampeding creature had made its way triumphantly to the front of Vale's village as its attackers continued fighting it unmercilessly. However, it just shrugged off the miniscule and worthless assaults easily, not able to penetrate its thick skin.

Bowling over a few more Valeans, the creature reached the centre of the village, thin slitted red eyes intent and menacing; with a deafening growl, it turned its head to the house where the children and Kraden were situated, and it bared its large, sharp teeth, much to Isaac and Mia's utter horror.

"No!" Jenna screamed, her reddish-brown eyes wide with shock, her auburn hair falling loose from its high ponytail, "Alice!" Beside her, Garet's amber eyes widened in fear, and his grip on his trusty axe tightened.

"Felix!" Kay ran hurriedly to her husband from another corner of the battle field, her face grimy, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "We can't stop it!" she fell into the stoic earth adept's arms clumsily, whose expression was stony, but his hazel brown eyes reflected something entirely different; with a muffled sob, Kay's tears seeped slowly out, leaving clear trails on her muddy face.

"Kimi!" Mia turned immediately to her fatigued husband with dread, who was sporting several cuts and bruises, and a bleak expression. "Isaac… what are we going to do?"

Isaac closed his burning blue eyes and bowed his golden head, letting locks of blonde fall into his dirty face, his troubling thoughts flying everywhere in his pressured mind, _"What if…? What if we can't stop it?"_

Isaac raised his head once more, his eyes now flashing with utter determination, and he stared into the frightened eyes of his blue haired wife, who gazed at him with distraught hope, _"No… No way. Our daughter is everything to us… I won't let it happen."_

_And he didn't._

* * *

In the small, cramped cottage, the young children clustered together on the floor in the centre of the living room in front of the large, burning fire, chatting and playing peacefully together; Kraden had stood up, leaning on his walking stick for support, and was at the window, staring intently outside. His expression grew grim, and his eyes filled with worry and dread. _"There's nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. We cannot run. Let us hope it will not attack."_

"Uncle Kraden, what's going on?" Young Kimi spoke up curiously as three-year-old Alice sucked her thumb, and let her other hand play with the bright flames of the fire, which did not hurt her, as she was a Mars adept by birth; it was in her blood. Richard, Alice's cousin, stared at his blue haired friend as she asked the question; he too was interested, and rather confused.

"My dear girl… Nothing is wrong." Kraden managed a small smile, and the blue haired girl grinned back, completely believing the aging man.

"Okay."

_At the time, she believed it all. Such a foolish young girl._

* * *

"We must stop it, Mia… No, sorry, I mean, **I** must stop it." Isaac turned slowly to his worried wife as the creature, just about visible, towered in the middle of Vale; his face was set, his eyes defeated.

"No. I won't let you." Mia's voice was hard and firm, although her eyes began to fill rapidly with tears of understanding, and she shook with fright; she resolutely shook her head, her mane of blue blowing in the cold breeze.

"I must." Isaac bowed his head again, afraid to look his tearful wife in the eyes, lest he would be brought to tears himself and break from the pressure of it all. "For everyone, for Vale… For our daughter. I refuse to let anything happen to her!"

"Then… Then I will bring this beast down with you." Mia whispered, and then the tears came, falling one by one to the blood stained ground, drowning away the redness of the earth.

* * *

_So near to the time now. So close…_

The monster's blood red eyes glowed maliciously as it turned its gaze on Kraden's minute cottage; the beast detected many young human heat signatures within the measly building, and decided with delight that it make a great early dinner. Those human pests had depleted a lot of its energy, and had also annoyed it greatly with their constant lame attacks… therefore it was time to have a light snack.

More Valeans streamed up resolutely behind it, yelling angry protests, hoping to desecrate its long, scaly tail; however, with a flick and sweep of it's gigantic end, each and every person was bowled over unmercilessly, including Jenna, Garet, Piers, Felix, Kay, Ivan and Sheba. Everyone was down.

With a triumphant and derisive snort, the creature slowly turned back to its planned evening meal, contained conveniently for it in the small house.

* * *

Kim had changed her mind.

Everything was **not** okay.

Uncle Kraden had been lying to her, she had concluded with a mind much like her father's. His grave face had told her so.

_Maybe it would have been best if she had remained young and foolish… Maybe there would been a difference…_

_But I know there would not have been._

Tiptoeing away from the hoard of children sitting together on the floor, Kim quickly stole to the door; with one last glance at Kraden, whose intent gaze was completely occupied on the outside world, Kim gently prised open the lock, gave a soft push, and released the door. Quietly she slipped outside and closed it silently, then beamed with triumph at her escape.

She was free.

_And almost dead meat._

However, in all the excitement, Kim had failed to notice the loud yells of anguish, the screams of terror behind her. Turning with a sharp gasp, the young girl finally noticed the large beast that towered over her, growling loudly, and her mind and body froze with fear.

_"Oh no!"_

* * *

Isaac saw his daughter immediately, a flash of blue in front of Kraden's house cowering beneath the beast, and fear clutched his heart, _"Kimi! What in Venus…!"_

Mia too had glimpsed her four-year-old daughter appearance as she had conversed with her husband, and her aquamarine eyes widened with disbelief and horror, _"Kimi, what in Mercury are you doing out here!"_

Simultaneously, both young adults broke into a quick sprint, trying to desperately reach their vulnerable daughter before something drastic happened.

"She must have come out on her own." Isaac concluded, panting heavily as they neared Kraden's house; neither of them could feel anything any longer, except for the undying flame of worry for their daughter burning hotly in their hearts. "Kraden would never have let her out."

"That silly girl!" Mia cried, blinking back salty tears as she ran, "Why didn't she listen to us?"

_They say curiosity kills the cat._

The two adepts reached Kim in a matter of seconds, who was standing, paralysed, her back leaning against Kraden's door; no words were uttered, no move made.

Luckily, the monster too was motionless; slowly it contemplated its thoughts in its mind, trying to decide upon how to eat its evening meal. It had seen the little girl, but it had ignored it; it was so preoccupied, it never noticed Mia and Isaac coming up to the girl and enveloping her in a large embrace.

"I'm sorry Mommy, Daddy!" Kim bawled, fat droplets of tears of regret falling from her eyes as she hugged her parents tightly, knowing she would now be safe.

"Kimi!" Mia exclaimed, tears threatening to overflow with relief as she held onto her daughter securely, afraid she would run away again, "You're safe!"

"Next time, Kimi, do as you're told. Don't ever leave a house again without an adult!" Isaac reprimanded his child lightly, his arms wrapped tightly around his shaking wife and daughter, but his blue eyes narrowed as he noticed the creature suddenly shift and turn its intent gaze onto the family. "Mia…"

"Huh?" Turning around at Isaac's warning tone, she too saw that the beast looked very much like it was going to attack them. "Damnit!"

Suddenly, Kraden leapt out of his house with agility even he did not know he still possessed, and landed in front of the trio; the expression on his aging face was one of guilt and fear, "Isaac, Mia, there's no time to talk. I apologise now to you, but I'll take Kim from here. You go and fight that monster!"

"Thank you, Kraden." Mia nodded, smiling slightly, and quickly hugged her daughter tightly, soothing her cries with calming words, "Kimi, Mommy has got to fight the bad monster now, so go with Uncle Kraden and **don't** come out, got it?"

"Y-Yes, Mommy." Kim nodded, tears still leaking silently down her cheeks, trailing to the bottom of her chin; quickly she hugged her mother back and smiled.

As Mia released her, Isaac picked his daughter up swiftly and too embraced her with all his might, "Kim, if anything happens to Mommy and Daddy, promise that you'll look after yourself, alright?" he whispered softly into her ear. The girl nodded furiously, at the time not able to fully understand Isaac's words, who smiled sadly, "Good girl. Goodbye Kimi. I love you so much." He pressed her to him tightly again, not wanting to let her go.

"I love you too, Daddy."

With a quick, but loving kiss on her forehead, Isaac immediately handed over his precious daughter to the trusty hands of Kraden, who bowed his head and swiftly ran into his house again. "Goodbye Mommy, goodbye Daddy!" Kim called over Kraden's shoulder, waving to her parents and grinning.

_"Goodbye, my dear daughter…"_

_Goodbye…_

The creature was now closer than ever, and it gave off a loud roar of anger; as Mia alerted her husband to this worrying fact, Isaac closed his eyes and let a single tear escape from the corner; it fell to the floor, splashing silently. "It's time, Mia."

Silence.

"Okay."

Isaac grasped Mia's hand tightly and smiled reassuringly at her; she returned the gesture even though she looked very close to tears again. Both turned to face the monster, who narrowed its blood red eyes warningly, though curious to why these two humans stood in his way.

Isaac stared around at the ruins of Vale. The villagers littered the ground, some injured, some unconscious, and some dead; many buildings had been smashed unmercilessly by the creature as it had rampaged noisily through the town, making destruction wherever it went. Isaac knew that if they let this monster live, no one would survive… Not one.

_He knew what he had to do._

_"It's worth it in the end."_

"Mia, on the count of three," Isaac stated calmly, his eyes hauntingly passive as he mouthed softly, "One… Two… Three!"

"No!" from a mile away, an injured Jenna noticed with hawk-like eyes what her two best friends were doing, and horror struck her like lightning. "NO!" she screamed, tears flying from her blood shot eyes as she struggled to stand up.

Both adepts raised their hands simultaneously into the air, their joined arms linked in unity, determined expressions lighting their faces, and both cried out loudly a word no adept ever used in battle… unless at all costs.

"**Oblivion!**"

"Isaac! Mia!"

"Daddy! Mommy!" from inside the house, a crying Kimi knew something was dreadfully wrong as she stood at the window with a sobbing Kraden, who continuously kept muttering the words "those fools" repeatedly; even though the old man had persisted that the young girl leave the window, that the sight would be too much for her to bear, she had stubbornly refused to leave, wondering what would happen, wanting to watch her Mom and Dad… Though now she realised her parents were in danger… but of what, she had no idea.

As Isaac and Mia's strong voices echoed around eerily around the half ruined village, a bright white light suddenly descended from the skies, falling down towards Vale, heading straight for the creature, who stared, confused, at the two adepts, who now glowed completely white, both with pure, calm smiles on their faces.

"It's coming." Kraden whispered, awestruck as the comet-like ball of white made it's way rapidly downwards towards the ignorant beast; his bespectacled eyes followed the small dot's every movement, anticipating the monster's fate.

"Thank Mia. I love you." Isaac whispered softly as the glow of his body slowly faded, retuning him to normal.

"I love you too, Isaac." Mia breathed quietly, closing her aquamarine eyes one last time as she too began to return to colour again.

The creature roared with pain, anger and surprise as the white light suddenly enveloped it in a large ball of energy. Kim, leaning against the window with fear, watched, immersed, as the light faded away, and left… nothing.

The beast… The monster had gone. Disappeared. Faded away forever. It was no more.

_Though it would not the only being that would be no more…_

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kim cried as she noticed her parents lying on the ground, their hands still clasped tightly together, the white light having left them too. Quickly, the little girl ran outside, throwing open the door as her heart rammed painfully against her chest with fear. As she burst through out from the house and fell to the ground beside her parents, Kraden beside her, still sobbing uncontrollably, the other adepts, all injured in some minor way, ran up, Jenna leading the way, her maroon eyes filled with tears of sadness and grief.

"Oh Isaac… Mia…" Jenna whispered as she gazed at her best friends, lying face up on the floor. Husband and wife were as white as chalk, their eyes closed, their hands held together, uniting them.

"Mommy… Daddy… wake up… Wake up!" Kimi shook her unconscious parents lightly to try to revive them, but to no avail; her voice cracked with worry, and doubt wavered in her mind, "Mommy? Daddy? Answer me! What's wrong? Why won't you wake up?"

"Isaac… Why?" Garet croaked hoarsely, barely able to believe his own eyes as he let his heavy axe drop to the floor with a thud.

"They will always be united…" Ivan began slowly, taking Sheba's hand as she began to cry softly.

"Yes," she continued for her partner as Ivan and her mirrored Isaac and Mia's joining of the hands, her sobs wracking her body, "In life… and in death…"

"They died honourably." Piers stated sadly, bowing his head, letting his long blue locks fall down to cover his own tears as Felix nodded sorrowfully, hugging Kay to him closely.

"Those fools…" Kraden murmured, wiping away his tears swiftly as Jenna kept back her own sadness and bent down to touch Kim on the shoulder gently, "Those fools… They knew what would happen… They knew _Oblivion_ would kill them… They knew it…"

"It was their decision." Felix finally spoke up, his voice void of emotion, "And they knew it. They also knew what would've happened if they had not done anything. And that's why they died an honourable death. They died for Vale. They died for us. They died for their daughter…"

"Kim… Kimi?" Jenna coaxed the little girl, who leaned beside her stone cold parents, her face blank, a waterfall of tears cascading down her cheeks. "Come here… Come here…"

"Aunt Jenna… Mommy and Daddy have gone, haven't they?" Kim asked suddenly as all the adults' gazes turned to her, sorrow evident in their eyes.

Jenna swallowed, her throat tight, trying to find the right words to say to a four-year-old girl who had just lost her parents; she glanced at her dumbstruck husband for mental support, and he gave a small sad smile; she began to talk slowly, "Y-Yes, Kimi… They've gone to heaven. But don't worry, Garet and I will look after you now that they've gone. But remember… that they will always be watching over you, and are never far away from you. They are always by your side, and they live in your heart. They live in here." Gently, Jenna pointed at the young girl's heart, and smiled a watery smile. "They live in you."

Bursting into tears, Kim fell into Jenna's open arms; Jenna hugged the girl to her protectively while she cried hysterically, her grieved tears soaking Jenna's red cloak while she screamed and screamed, her little hands holding onto Isaac and Mia's cold hands, "Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!"

_Mommy… Daddy…_

* * *

_One week later, the funeral ceremony was held. I remember everyone's sad faces, the mournful, pitying words they spoke to me, and they tears they cried for them._

"Isaac was my best friend for almost thirty years. With him, I have shared many good times, many bad. We share countless memories. We fought enemies together, laughed together, and mourned together. We saved the world together. He was my rock."

_He paused to take a breath. His amber eyes reflected his hidden sorrow, and I felt those persisting tears well into my eyes again. I couldn't stop it._

_His voice was tight, hoarse, fatigued…_

"Isaac was a brave man. He was a great man. He was loyal, determined, and passionate to the very end. He was a brilliant leader, with outstanding swordsman skills not to be trifled with. He demonstrated great courage countless times, and for that, I salute him."

_Swallowing, he continued, his usually loud and strong voice shaking slightly. I remember clearly how Jenna had stared up at him with sore, red eyes, and as if reading her mind, he turned to her, his own eyes on her, and he flashed a resolute smile._

"Mia was his beautiful wife. I remember meeting her well, the blue haired beauty we bumped into in Imil. Though she did indeed appear fragile, she was just as strong as any of us, maybe even stronger. Her spirit was like a burning fire, never-ending. She was not just beautiful on the outside, but beautiful on the inside also. She never left her exceptional healing powers to waste; instead, she used all her power to help as many people as she could. Mia was always there to lend a hand, a leg, or even a shoulder to cry on… She graced all our lives with love. She was one of the purest people I have ever known."

_Then his moist eyes met mine, and I knew what he was going to say next. I was young back then, but then again, I had been blessed with my father's intelligence and my mother's wisdom._

"But they have not left us. They will never leave us. Isaac and Mia still live within us, within our hearts, and they will continue living there until we die. Most of all, they live in Kim, their beautiful daughter, who they have left with us. I will personally see she will live her life to the full, just like her parents would have wanted, I am sure. She has been so brave throughout this ordeal; I can already see her father's courage in her – she has been the one most affected, though she still carries on with her head held high, as Mia would have done herself. Through Kim, we can still see Isaac and Mia burning in her beautiful spirit like a lantern lighting the way. We thank the gods that we have her in our lives, just as Isaac and Mia blessed us with their presence also. Thank you Kimi."

_I felt my blue eyes stinging painfully as I stared at Garet. His own tears of sadness had finally escaped his own eyes, and were running unashamedly down his sorrowful face as he stared at me; then I smiled at him, a smile of pain, but a smile of willpower. I watched as he returned the gesture with a sad smile of his own, and I could see he was grateful for my support. He turned back to the audience._

"Remember Isaac. Remember Mia. And may they look down on us always."

* * *

_And that is my story._

_I now live with my godparents, Garet and Jenna, along with my "sisters", Alice, and Mia, my foster parents' second child, who was born after the tragedy, and who was named after my mother. Uncle Felix, Aunt Kay, Uncle Piers, Uncle Ivan and Aunt Sheba are always there for me too, standing beside me all the time. I also have amazing friends in Aerie and the twins, Isaac and Ian, Uncle Ivan and Aunt Sheba's three children (Isaac was also named after my father), and Richard, who may even turn out to be… more than a friend... They're all there for me._

_I have been blessed with a great life._

_Not more than once I have wept and blamed myself over and over again for their deaths. If it hadn't been for me, they would still be here. They would still be laughing, smiling, crying… They would still be alive._

_But I know I was never at fault. I know I was not to blame._

_I know Mom and Dad wouldn't want to see me like this. They made a sacrifice so I could lead a good and plenty life. And I promised them I would do that. I promised Dad I would._

_They died proudly. They died with honour. They could not have died in a more admirable way._

_Though it still haunts me. Though it still hurts me. Though it still makes me cry…I still believe that Mom and Dad are still here by my side. Always and forever. They'll never leave me. I know they're always watching over me. They're watching over me right now. Even if they're not here in my life, they're still with me… in mind, in body, and in soul… Just like they taught me._

_Till the next time, Mom and Dad… Till the next time when I see you in heaven._

_Thank you. I love you Mom, I love you Dad… And I know that we'll always be together._

_

* * *

Princess Viv: Yeah, this is meant to be sad… My aim was to make my readers cry, but to be honest, I don't think I've achieved that… Yes, it's sad, but I wanted to create something… out of the ordinary. Oh well, I am happy with it and that's what counts. Kim-chan, I hope you enjoyed that! and everyone, please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks!__**Princess Viv**_


End file.
